


internal

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, But Like Hell Will He Acknowledge It, Complicated Relationships, If A Situation Is Shitty Enough Kamukura Izuru Might Feel, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repression, Resentment, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trauma, i somehow royally fucked up and created this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: It is a wonder that Naegi Makoto continues to view a place like this as his home. A boring home. A boring place.“K-”A boring person.(au in which the future foundation is searching for the remnants, unaware of the threats to this cause, and kamukura izuru lives with naegi makoto after his capture.)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	internal

It’s a boring place.

“Ah, Kamukura-kun?”

A boring place. Stripped of most that would make it satisfactorily designed. A definite resting place of a survivor, who would carefully avoid many things in an attempt to avoid triggers. Such as the lack of butter. The lack of heavy duvets. The lack of candles. The lack of kitchen knives. 

“Kamukura-kun.”

It is a wonder that Naegi Makoto continues to view a place like this as his home. A boring home. A boring place.

“K-”

**A boring person.**

“You do not need to repeat my name listlessly. I heard you the first instance, and I was aware that you were attempting to capture my attention two seconds, rounded to a whole second, before you were aware of it yourself.”

“Oh!” Naegi’s face is composed of familiar structures. Simple structures. It is agonizingly boring, or it could be considered as such, were Kamukura Izuru capable of feeling anything similar or akin to agony. Regardless of boring structure or matters of pain, it is contorted in a way that is slightly different than before. Not interesting. But different. It is currently transparently expressing a bitter kind of defeat. “Um, well, I guess we should get you settled in, yeah?”

Some may say that overlapping thoughts, coming at atypically fast speeds, is a sign of nervousness. Kamukura Izuru is not nervous. This is not atypical. It is not even worth considering.

Settling in is a boring action. Being near Naegi is boring. Naegi, himself, is boring. Thus, Kamukura Izuru turns around and exits the living room, stepping out into the front yard and finding that there is nothing remarkable about the strands of grass.

Behind him, he can hear Togami Byakuya mutter, “Dammit.”

It is illogical to think that Kamukura Izuru would comply with this blatant plan for complacency.

But, he supposes the Future Foundation has never been marked for intelligence.

\--

This plan, formulated by Naegi with little thought and little support, was pitched to Kamukura Izuru at the time of making it.

To be more precise, Naegi was discussing how to handle Kamukura Izuru with his colleagues, Togami and Kirigiri (Kyoko) while they presumed Kamukura Izuru was asleep. He does not sleep. He does not need sleep, therefore he does not choose to sleep. They were not made aware of this; if they were, then they must have simply disregarded this piece of information in the haste to formulate a plan. 

This conversation he overhears, while filled with repetitive prattle, does come to an  _ interesting  _ conclusion when Naegi says, carelessly, “What if we house him? Just until we find the other Remnants and can take them to Jabberwock?”

Togami cuts in scathingly, which is a tendency he seems to have, “Keeping Kamukura Izuru in your house? That’s a risk in every possible way, Naegi.”

“I am skeptical of this plan as well,” Kirigiri coolly admits. “I’m not implying that you are incapable of defeating Kamukura, were it to become necessary.” It will become necessary, with how they intend to implement the Neo World Program, but Kirigiri does not state this. She takes an admittedly strange passive role in the conversation, which distinctly reminds him of her father. This is not a preferable relation to recall, but ever present nonetheless. “However, it’s inefficient to keep a Despair so close whilst searching for others. You can’t let your guard slip around Kamukura.”

“What if he can tell us about the other Remnants?” Naegi suggests meekly.

“It’s unlikely that he will willingly volunteer that information,” Kirigiri replies. “We have reasonable suspicions that he has operated primarily alone, although he was in contact with Komaeda for an undetermined expanse of time.” Kamukura Izuru idly wonders how Servant is faring. “So, while he may be aware of where the Remnants were located initially, they have likely moved away from him. This is a matter of continents, not cities.”

“Does Kamukura not know their locations?” Togami asks. The surprise in his voice is not carefully concealed, but Togami has proven to feel more comfortable around Naegi and Kirigiri than other Future Foundation members. Such is the pattern, when killing games are the subject. “He’s the Ultimate Talent, doesn’t he have tracking abilities?”

“I presume that he does, however they cannot be employed if he has little to base his guesses on,” Kirigiri surmises. “No matter how skilled and precise his predictions and calculations can be, they are still just that: predictions and calculations. I suspect that, with no clear communication from any of the Remnants, it is difficult for him to evaluate where they are.”

“Fine,” Togami admits. “Still-- that’s unrelated. Point is, it would be idiotic for you to keep Kamukura in your house, Naegi. Have you not learned a thing of self preservation?”

“I have a lot of self preservation, trust me.” Naegi may be boyish, easily flustered, and overly sympathetic, but he is, above all else, a survivor. This is important to note. The three of them are survivors, but Naegi was the one who conquered a distinct situation and managed to defeat Enoshima Junko. Not many can bear the accomplishment, and even less would want to.

Regardless, Naegi is still somewhat boring to Kamukura Izuru.

“I still think it’s a good option,” Naegi presses. “I mean, if you think about it, keeping Kamukura in a cell, here, with the rest of the Future Foundation would be…”

Kirigiri assents, “It would be preferable to keep him away from the grasp of the Future Foundation, yes.”

… This is an interesting development. He will have to investigate this matter further, and why the three of them express vitriol for the organization they have devoted themselves, and their work, towards. Perhaps tracking the Remnants is a more… personal matter, rather than an administrative one.

There is still no ease in that. All that separating from the Future Foundation serves to prove is that Kirigiri, Togami, and especially, if his suspicions are taken as fact, Naegi are more chaotic than the corrupt system backing them. These utopian ideals could be present, just executed in a less systematic way.

He wonders how this will progress.

“See, Kiri is with me!” Naegi beams, almost childishly. 

Togami lets out a frustrated sigh. “This is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard, and I want to make it clear that I do  _ not  _ back this…”

“But?” Naegi prompts hopefully.

“... If me and Kirigiri are somehow near you-- to make sure nothing happens to the Remnant-- then… it would be worth considering.”

This is how they come to their consensus. Rather informally, but still enough to give Kamukura Izuru some information of his near future, as well as a possible point to begin a thorough investigation of Naegi’s relationship with the Future Foundation and his colleagues.

With that, he listens to the sounds of their footsteps in the distance, Togami still quietly bickering with Kirigiri and Naegi, and Kamukura Izuru prepares.

\--

Kamukura Izuru does eventually re-enter the building.

When he does, he sees that Kirigiri has settled to drink some tea, sencha, and that Togami is pacing with agitated footsteps. Naegi seems breathless-- not the lack of breath that comes with exertion, but rather from talking faster than an individual can take full breaths. Kamukura Izuru can discern that a small argument likely took place, and that he was the subject of such argument.

How exciting.

“Oh, hey!” Naegi says with a happy, albeit skeptical, tone. The skepticism is more apparent on Kirigiri and Togami’s expression-- this is worth noting-- but this is not something to be reduced to how comparable it is in a certain circumstance. “You’re back!”

“About time,” Togami mutters good naturedly. This is sarcasm. 

Kamukura Izuru does not fear him, in any case. He understands what events have led to him developing such a mentality. This information is not particularly pertinent, or anything that he necessarily needs to be cognizant of at this time, but it is still just as useful as every other piece of intelligence he has.

“Was I needed?” he asks rhetorically. The unpacking is not complete, but they do not want Kamukura Izuru to participate. There are likely documents that they prefer to keep discrete-- certain forms and notices that Kamukura Izuru will be able to get his hands on in a very short period of time. It is also generally difficult to ask for his compliance on anything, as he is uninterested in helping any of the three out in any field or allowing them ample time to study him. He would prefer to be alone rather than working to make an architectural structure more “home-y” when he does not care for it.

Naegi tilts his head. “Um, not really? But… you are going to be living here for a little bit, so…”

“If I will be in this building for an unnecessarily long amount of time in the next few weeks, why is a moment outside considered a hindrance?” He knows the answer, of course, but he does not intend to make any of this easier on them.

Kirigiri chips in, and Kamukura Izuru avoids her gaze. “We want to keep an eye on you.”

“Kiri-”

“Is that a lie?”

Naegi pouts. It is a boring expression. In his time travelling through the despair-ruined cities and landscapes, Kamukura Izuru has seen more interesting expressions of grief and disappointment. He finds himself thinking, once again, of his previous companion, Servant. His frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma is likely flaring up, though he is putting focus towards the Towa kids that he expressed so much intrigue in before. Kamukura Izuru is certain of this. 

“Very well,” he responds smoothly. 

“Great!” Naegi perks up quickly. “Um. Would you like some tea, Kamukura-kun?”

“I am fine.”

His smile flickers. “Ah, alright. Then, um, I can show you where your room is…?”

“It is not necessary. It is the second room to the left.” Kamukura Izuru does not wait for confirmation, instead walking down the hall without another glance towards the others. From what he can ascertain and presume, Kirigiri is still drinking tea, Naegi is standing there in slight shock, and Togami is breathing out a huff before continuing to pace.

There is no expletive muttered at his departure this time, at the least.

\--

It is 7:06 in the morning when he decides to make his presence known.

Naegi is in the kitchen, attempting to make coffee. For all of his accomplishments (that Kamukura Izuru does not care for), he is inadequate at brewing coffee. Kamukura Izuru briefly debates interfering, but determines that it would be a better use of his time to focus on the breakfast that Naegi was likely planning to make prior to him waking up.

Kamukura Izuru does not sleep, and Naegi has not either. He is certain of this because the coloration of his skin underneath his eyes is darker, and his movements are slowed. It would be pitifully easy to take him off guard, to approach him and swiftly break his neck, to press on his ribs hard enough that his lungs collapse… it would be pitifully,  _ listlessly  _ easy to kill him.

…

But Kamukura Izuru is interested to see how events progress, though he is not interested in the person initiating and attempting to control the near future.

Naegi hears him and turns around, neglecting his coffee for a brief moment to smile. “Good morning, Kamukura-kun! Did you sleep well?”

There is no need for pleasantries-- Servant grew to stop saying them, and Enoshima never said anything without specific intent-- but he is aware that this is the person Naegi is. He must adapt to his enemy’s behavior, and he is far from incapable of playing into a lie. This is why his response is a positive hum, although he has not slept in days. “You have not begun making breakfast,” he adds. It is a fact shielded as a question.

The folly of unavailing conversation.

“Ah, um, yeah. Sorry! I can make it in a sec, feel free to sit down wherever!”

Naegi is not a good cook. “I will make breakfast.”

“Oh, you don’t have to! I’m perfectly happy to-”

“I will make breakfast.” There is something more definitive about this statement that alerts Naegi to stop pressing. The brunet sighs and focuses back onto his coffee, a darker roast than he would typically accept before despair. There is little room for choice in this environment, however (Kamukura Izuru is very certain about this claim, despite…). “Kirigiri and Togami,” is his second non-question, non-statement.

“Oh, they’re with the Future Foundation, right now.” Interesting. A matter to be explored. “Um, they’ll be around sometimes, though. Why? Did you want to talk to them?”

No. “Perhaps.”

“Oh!” Naegi’s eyes have a strange glint of emotion. It is uncommon to see on his face. “Um. Which one?”

There is no hesitation. “Kirigiri.”

“Um, I’ll let her know.” 

He wonders if Naegi is aware of the reason. Kamukura Izuru is confident in the fact that Kirigiri is, at least. Though, he has picked her out to be the most clever out of the three, which is exactly why he has marked her as a potential enemy and perhaps, by a sliver, an ally.

(His vitriol for her would be overwhelming, if he was capable of hatred. He is not capable of hatred. He is n-)

In any case, he should establish himself and his intentions to her with no room for misunderstanding or false beliefs of progression.

His feet lead him to the fridge, and he begins to assemble the ingredients for breakfast. Naegi watches him with curiosity, but he does not mind being watched. He does not mind, even when Naegi comments on his abilities. “You’re a really good cook, Kamukura-kun!”

It is pointless to praise him. He is aware of his skill. “Mm.”

“Can I help with anything?”

There is no need. But. “Get the salt.”

Naegi darts away with an, “Okay!”

…

But nothing. There is no need.

\--

When Naegi departs after completing his breakfast, Kamukura Izuru washes the dishes and reorganizes the kitchenette to make optimal use of the space and increase cooking efficiency for himself. He will spend the rest of his day thinking about how the building could be better reconstructed, or where the location of the Remnants are, or perhaps how to reach them before Naegi and the Future Foundation do. He will dwindle in thoughts that are scattered, as well as the likelihood of more interactions with Naegi that are a similar caliber as the cooking incident, and the potential that this could be his life indefinitely.

His thoughts towards the situation and Naegi should be evaluated as well.

…

He proceeds. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was initially for kamuegi week 2020, with the prompt light/dark or domestic. i went with the second one.
> 
> you may have noted the word initially, and if not i will now draw your attention to it to point out and emphasize the fact that i royally fucked up.
> 
> i did not intend for this au to be detailed enough that it would warrant longer chapters, and i did not intend to be unable to provide a longer oneshot to cover all the bases. what we have is a first chapter of what will now be a multichapter fic, updating whenever i figure out what the fuck the plot is, and i will also likely edit this chapter HEAVILY because, the pacing here is atrocious. 
> 
> i started this with the intent of writing one SHORT ficlet about kamuegi, and have ended up with a multichapter that i promise, if i ever update it, will actually be something of worth. even though i know nothing about dr3, how to write naegi makoto, or where the plot is going. and i am not exactly confident in this writing, especially the last section (for some context, i started writing this end note before realizing i would be ashamed if i left the initial last section in the chapter as it was, so i have removed it and fully intend on putting it later in the story, where it makes sense. i do not have time to edit the rest right now, so... i hope this is bearable.)
> 
> anyway! have a good day loves. some content from me coming soon, apologies for the silence. hopefully i have made up for it with rambling mindlessly in the notes that i have absolutely no plans of editing or looking through because jesus i talk a lot
> 
> bye


End file.
